Different Lives
by raven-gal2002
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!!Lily's a French Diplomat to England in the muggle world. James is an undercover auror in the wizarding world. How could two people with completely different lives meet and fall in love? R\R
1. Introduction

Title:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character featured in the Harry Potter book series. I only own Rick Mathews and a few characters, which I will mention, in my later chapters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all you happy people and Harry Potter fans. I will not be mentioning Peter Pettigrew that evil back- stabbing rat who I hope will die. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I will do my best to make sure there are none. I need a beta-reader. Volunteers please e-mail me at raven_gal2002@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is a French Diplomat to England in the muggle world where else James Potter is the best undercover auror in the wizarding world. How can two people with completely different lives, meet?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans is a smart, beautiful red headed girl with emerald green eyes. Most people would see her as an ordinary muggle who is very rich but in truth she is a full-certified witch from Beaubaxton Academy. She is a French diplomat to England.  
  
James Potter a handsome black haired boy with misty blue eyes was working for the ministry of magic in England as an undercover auror. He has two best friends who are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. (A/n: Like I said I wouldn't mention the filthy rat) Sirius was also an auror but he doesn't work under cover. Remus where else, worked in a muggle store. He couldn't find a job in the wizarding world because of his 'illness'.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** James was sitting in his head Rick Mathew's office, concerning his latest assignment:  
  
  
  
"James, this assignment is very important and you can only confide this with your those closest to you. Is that understood?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir I understand but can you be more pacific. I couldn't quite catch what you were trying to say because you were talking too fast."  
  
  
  
Rick sighed. " Okay, James. You have been assigned as a bodyguard to the French Diplomat to England.  
  
  
  
" No problem. But who is she?"  
  
  
  
"Her name is Lily Evans. She is actually a witch who became a French Diplomat in the muggle world after graduating from Beaubaxton Academy. She is currently in hiding from Voldemort."  
  
  
  
" But why is Voldemort so desperate to kill her even when she is in hiding? What did she do?"  
  
  
  
"She made a deal with Voldemort that if he spared her parent's life, she would become a deatheater after she left school. He agreed. But her parents died in a car crash a few days later and she backed out of the deal. He became angry and vowed to avenge her betrayal by killing her. She went back to a Muggle College after school, passed her exams very quickly and became appointed as a diplomat to England. She was a very brainy student. She took muggle studies at her school so it was no problem for her."  
  
  
  
  
  
" But how can I associate with her. I doubt she will trust anybody after what happened. She must be quite secretive and reserved. "  
  
  
  
  
  
"That my boy is for you to find out. Here is the case file. I expect you to report to my office on Monday to begin the assignment. In the meanwhile, you have to go shopping for some muggle-wear."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why sir?"  
  
  
  
" Oh, yes! I almost forget. She is not to know about you being a wizard and undercover auror. She doesn't like people pampering and ordering her around. And James, do not threaten her. She is a very powerful witch and she could have been an undercover auror had she wanted it. She will not hesitate to hex you if you threaten her. Understand?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
"Good Luck, James! I hope you succeed."  
  
  
  
" Thank you, sir. See you on Monday, sir" And with that he left the office to the apparating point and disaparated to his apartment. Where he saw Sirius wolfing down a chocolate sundae as though he hasn't eaten in a lifetime.  
  
  
  
He sighed and thought." This is going to be a very long day." And with that he collapsed on to the sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So did you guys like it? I tried my best. Please review this chapter. I'm aiming for at 6 or more reviews. I really need a beta-reader. Please e-mail me (my e-mail address has been inserted above). Later chapters probably won't be as colourful as this, only this chapter because I was feeling ultra hyper. So that's it for now. Adios. 


	2. The Meeting

Title: Different Lives  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that belong to the great JKR. I own the plot, though.  
  
Summary: Lily is a French diplomat and James is an undercover auror. How can two people with completely different lives meet?  
  
A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter out. The fluffy chapters are coming up soon, I think. I'm a bit sad though because I got so few reviews. But I won't allow it discourage me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting behind her desk daydreaming about how easy her life would have been if she hadn't made that deal with Voldemort. It was a beautiful Monday morning and she was stuck behind her desk going through a stack of paperwork. The telephone ringing broke her dazed reverie. She quickly picked the phone and.......  
  
" Hello, Melanie! What do you think you are doing by calling me? Hadn't I made it clear I wanted no interruptions today? I'm very busy and I have to complete some very important paperwork, which is due next week, and how am I supposed to do so if you constantly annoy me about loosening up? Now what is it that you want?" Lily snapped.  
  
" I'm really sorry to disturb you, madam. You asked me to call an agency to find a personal bodyguard a couple of weeks ago. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, Melanie."  
  
"Well, the agency has sent someone and he wants to meets you. Should I send him in?"  
  
  
  
"Can't he come again tomorrow?" asked Lily.  
  
"Hold on second, madam. I'll inquire."  
  
Lily waited while Melanie inquired. She was quite snappish today because she hardly gotten any sleep last night because she had to go through and check a lot of documents.  
  
"Well......hurry up Melanie. I haven't got all day," she snapped again.  
  
  
  
"He says, madam, that he is the last unit. If you do not accept him now, you will have to wait another 9 months until the next recruit has been trained because according to him bodyguards are now in high demand."  
  
"Oh, very well. Send him in. And sorry for snapping at you so much this morning, I'm suffering from lack of sleep."  
  
"It's quite alright and I'll send him right in."  
  
"Thank you, Mel," Lily finally said.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, a knock of the door and a handsome young man about her age with unruly black hair and blue eyes entered the room. Lily felt a strange butterfly fluttering in her stomach. She caught her breath. She quickly regained her composure as he shook her hands.  
  
"Hi, my name is James Potter and I'm your new bodyguard unless you choose not to hire me," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Well, someone sure has an egoistical sense of humour," she replied in between laughs. "Well, why don't you have a seat now," she continued after she had regained her composure once again.  
  
  
  
" Well, can I have your resume?" James handed her his resume and she studied the contents for a while before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Well......you are very qualified but it will take me awhile to trust you. I'll increase your salary if the quality of your performance impresses me. If you agree to my terms then you will be hired. So?" she asked.  
  
  
  
" The answer is a yes. I do not mind it if you don't trust me now but I hope you will trust me in the near future."  
  
  
  
" Well, you can go now and wait for me outside the office. I will leave for lunch soon."  
  
  
  
" Well, thank you, madam. I await your arrival."  
  
  
  
" Call me Lily and you're welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
  
  
James left Lily's office and sat down in the waiting room. He couldn't believe that she could be so beautiful with her red hair tied up into a neat ponytail and her gorgeous emerald green eyes staring at him with curiosity and suspicion. He couldn't wait began work with her. He felt attracted more and more by the mere thoughts of her. Then suddenly.  
  
James, snap out of it. You came here with a job and you should not get distracted by her gorgeous green eyes and red.. wait a minute! I'm doing it again. Who cares? It will probably go off in a few days* he reasoned with himself.  
  
With that, he picked up one of the magazines from the coffee table and began flipping through it to pass of the time.  
  
He was fascinated by the fact pictures in the muggle magazine could not move. He was still wowing at the magazine when someone interrupted him.  
  
" Looks as though you haven't see a magazine before, James," a female voice said.  
  
  
  
He looked up and saw Lily staring at him. He grinned sheepishly and said," Oh, I just saw something in it that amazed me. That's all." Lily raised eyebrow at him but said nothing about it nonetheless.  
  
  
  
" Well, let's go then. I will be having lunch with a very important official so remember do not mess anything up. Got that? Okay, good. Let's go, now. I can't be late."  
  
With that she walked away with James following closely behind.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter. Is it still too short? I tried my very best to make it long. So please review.....  
  
And special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys don't know how much I appreciated it. Thanks. **Sob**(getting emotional).  
  
Scarlett*eyes  
  
Natasha Abbot- thanks for taking the time o send a review to me via e-mail.  
  
Palas- your English was good. So no sweat.  
  
Mooncancer  
  
That's it for now. Bye-bye!!!!! 


	3. A Kiss

Title: Different Lives  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that belong to the great JKR. I own the plot, though.  
  
Summary: Lily is a French diplomat and James is an undercover auror. How can two people with completely different lives meet?  
  
A/N: I'm so happy that I got so many reviews. I could have cried out in joy. Which I did. Okay I'm going to stop my pointless babbling and get on with the story. I would like to thank my beta-reader, Caitlyn for all the encouragement and help for this chapter. You are the best beta- reader. Thanks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Lily walked into a café followed by James who walked at a distance so as to not attract attention. She looked around for a moment before walking towards a man that had stood up to greet her.  
  
  
  
" Good afternoon, Miss Evans," he said politely and gestured for her to take a seat.  
  
  
  
" Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Reid. Shall we move on to business?" she asked.  
  
  
  
James sat down in a table behind Lily. He casually looked around the place to see if anything was amiss or anyone was behaving suspiciously. After sometime, he started thinking about Lily once again. He had a sort of dazed expression on his face. He didn't even notice the waiter who had come to ask him if he wanted to eat anything. Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie when he saw Lucious Malfoy walking towards the table that Lily was occupying.  
  
  
  
James knew that Malfoy was one of the people suspected of being a deatheater. He stood up and walked towards Malfoy stopping him from going further. By this time, Lily and Mr. Reid has noticed the scene and looked towards James and Malfoy, but just kept quiet.  
  
  
  
" You cannot come near her. What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked patiently. His hand reaching towards his wand just in case. (A/N: He has a handgun but since Malfoy is a wizard.well you know)  
  
  
  
" That is not of your concern, Potter. By the way, Potter, what are you doing here? Don't you work at the ministry....."  
  
  
  
" That is also none of your concern," he interrupted still in a deathly calm voice. He turned towards Lily and said," Miss Evans, we must leave this place now. It's not safe here," he continued.  
  
  
  
" Excuse me, Mr. Reid. I will have to get back to you later," she said to the man. She shook his hand and walked out of the café.  
  
  
  
As soon as she was out of the café, James shot Malfoy a death glare and walked out. But not before hearing Malfoy say," Watch out Potter. You can't protect the mudblood forever." Once James got into the BMW, Lily asked in an angry tone," What in the world were you doing, back there?"  
  
  
  
James did not answer her instead he took out his cell phone (A/N: Did they have one back then?) and started talking something, he switched it off and turned back to Lily and said," I noticed that he was behaving suspiciously and therefore it was my job to remove you from the premises. That man was dangerous to you."  
  
  
  
" Then how in the world did he know your name? Are you hiding something?....never mind I don't want to know. This is the last time I will find you behaving in such a manner. One more time and you will be dismissed," she said in an angry tone.  
  
  
  
" Yes, madam. I'm sorry that happened," he said restraining himself from babbling out the truth and shouting back at her. He remembered his responsibility and what he had come there for.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride proceeded in a very awkward silence. By the end of the ride, James could not convince himself to remain angry with Lily so he redirected his anger at someone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Lucious could believe the fact that James Potter had just ruined his plan. The master would have awarded me, he thought. He entered a dark chamber where Lord Voldemort was waiting to hear his report.  
  
  
  
" Well, what happened?" Voldemort demanded impatiently.  
  
  
  
" My lord, we have a problem. The ministry has assigned James Potter to protect her. Potter would not let me get near her. He suspected something the moment he saw me, my lord. He dragged Evans out soon after," Lucious said while bowing before his master.  
  
  
  
" Why didn't you at least summon a few of the deatheaters and destroyed the place. It could have been a small consolation for me," he said wickedly.  
  
  
  
" I would have, my lord. But a few minutes later, aurors and ministry officials were swarming the area. Potter must have summoned them. I managed to get out by using the back entrance."  
  
  
  
" Very well, Lucious. You have done well and you shall be rewarded. Monitor their movements and get back to me when you have any extra information." Said Voldemort.  
  
  
  
" Yes, my lord," Lucious replied before disapparating from the place.  
  
  
  
" How good can life get? Now I can hit two birds with one stone," he said giving an evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening.  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting with James in the back of her Black BMW on the way back to her luxurious and plush apartment. Both feeling rather uncomfortable because of the 'incident'. She regretted her earlier outburst with James. She realised she shouldn't have yelled at him. She looked at him and noticed him staring outside the window. She felt guilty and decided to apologise.  
  
  
  
" James, about this afternoon." she said slowly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...."he said sadly thinking about the events that afternoon.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to protect me. After all that was your duty and I snapped at you for no apparent reason. So, apology accepted?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, apology accepted," he replied, feeling slightly more comfortable now.  
  
  
  
And-"he didn't manage to finish his sentence because the car had come to a stop and the driver was getting down to open the door for them.  
  
  
  
He got out of the car to escort her to her apartment room. That was when he realised.  
  
  
  
" You live here?" he asked curiously.  
  
  
  
" Yes, why?" she asked.  
  
  
  
" I live here too. Wow, this makes it so much more easier for me to do my duty," he said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
" Oh, really? Which floor?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
  
  
" Now that is something for me to know and you to find out." He said. Actually, he didn't want to tell her in case she paid him a visit and saw all the magical items that were there. For example, the dungbombs and the filibuster fireworks. His cover would definitely be blown and he could lose his job. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
  
  
" So, I guess this good night, Mr. Potter," she said to him uncertainly.  
  
  
  
" Well, good night to you too, Miss Evans." He replied before escorting her to her room and walking off to His own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many days and nights, basically weeks had passed by, they both grew to like each other more and more. They knew they were falling in love. But could it really be love. It was such a strong word. James knew that what he felt for her was different than what he felt before but he didn't how he could describe his feelings for her. He wanted to confess his feelings for her. But then he remembered what he was there for. He had come there as her bodyguard and that was all it was supposed to be but deep in his heart, he knew it was more and he wanted it that way. One night as James was escorting Lily back to her room as usual, Lily asked him..  
  
  
  
" James, are you doing anything tonight? If you're not maybe you'd like to come in and maybe have some tea and get to know each other, better "  
  
  
  
James looked at her for moment before saying "sure" calmly but he could feel his heart pounding faster.  
  
  
  
"Maybe, first you'd like to go back and shower first then you could come back "Lily asked  
  
  
  
"Guess I see you later, then" James said with a smile  
  
  
  
Lily smiled at him and turned around to open the door. She unlocked the door and entered the apartment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James stood there for a moment after she closed the door. He sighed and apparated back to his apartment. Sirius was sitting on the sofa eating a box of cereal. He looked up when he saw James came in with a pop.  
  
  
  
"Hi James, how's your day? Wait don't answer that!" he said while eating his cereal.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" James asked going into his room to have a shower.  
  
  
  
"Because it's always the same answer 'boring as usual'" Sirius said mimicking James voice in the end  
  
  
  
"How do you know today won't be slightly different?" James asked while in the shower.  
  
  
  
"Really, what happened?" Sirius asked getting interested  
  
  
  
"She invited me to have tea and get to know each other better," James said coming out of the shower fully dressed and looking fresh.  
  
  
  
"So you're going to leave me here and while you go and spent time with you little crushy-wushy. You're a meany, Jamesie- Wamesie," Sirius said in a pouting voice.  
  
  
  
" Oh, shut up, Padfoot. You won't be alone. Moony will be back soon, won't he?" James said while walking towards the living room.  
  
  
  
" Oh, yes. But hanging out without you is just no fun. Don't you remember that we made a rule to spend every Saturday night together? You are betraying your fellow Marauders for A GIRL, James," he said in fake disgusted voice.  
  
  
  
" Oh, shut up, Sirius. You never have kept that promise except today. You always spend a Saturday night with A GIRL. That reminds me. Don't you have a date tonight," James said calmly.  
  
  
  
" To tell you the truth, James, I couldn't find any girl pretty enough to suit my fancy, today. So I will be date-less, this weekend," he said in a very dramatic tone.  
  
  
  
" That explains why you are sitting on the sofa and eating from a box cereal when dinner is in two hours. Well, go bug Moony now," he said. He was about to disapparate when Remus appeared with a 'pop'.  
  
  
  
" Hey, Prongs. Hey, Padfoot. Where are you off to?" he said when he noticed James was about to leave.  
  
  
  
Before James could answer, Sirius interrupted," He's ditching us to go for a date with that diplomat." James blushed," It's not a date. And I really have to get going. Moony, good luck!"  
  
  
  
" Why?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
  
  
" Well, Sirius here is date- less. That means his brain has activated the annoying- everyone- I- know button. Trust me. Run to your room while you can and stay in there," he said while laughing  
  
  
  
" Hey, no fair. I'm going to hex you when you get back, James. Watch out!" he said in a ' Sirius' like tone.  
  
  
  
" Well, I got to get going now," James said." Bye!" he said disapparating.  
  
  
  
"How much you want to bet that he will kiss her by the end of their 'date'?" Remus asked cheekily.  
  
  
  
" I'll bet you 15 galleons. Deal?" he asked.  
  
  
  
" Deal!" Remus said while shaking Sirius hand.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seconds later, James was standing in front off Lily's door, he took deep breaths, calmed himself and then rung the doorbell. Minutes later, Lily opened the door and James had to catch his breath again. She looked so beautiful with her hair no longer in her usual bun or ponytail but flowing down freely. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement. He broke out of his dazed reverie and he saw her waving her hand in front of him.  
  
  
  
" Helllooooo.James! Anybody there?" she said while waving her hands in front of him.  
  
  
  
" Wh-what? Oh, sorry about that. I guess I just zoned out. What was it again you were saying?" he said still slightly dazed as to what was happening  
  
  
  
" Never mind. Why don't you come in?" she said while moving aside to let him enter.  
  
  
  
" Okay," he said while entering.  
  
  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about some pointless things, about themselves that they both knew were not of the truth, about movies and songs and other ridiculous things. Then, they watched a sappy love story on video making fun of it the whole time. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza. And ate until they knew they could eat no more. Finally, it was time for James to be going.  
  
  
  
" Well, I guess I got to get going. Or else one of my roommates, Sirius will start thinking something you don't want to know if I stayed any longer," he said while getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
  
  
" Oh, really? I think I would really like to meet that roommate of yours if he's as humorous as you say," she said while laughing and following him towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you tomorrow then. I really had fun tonight."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too" she said opening the door.  
  
  
  
James was about to go but he turned back and closed the door. Lily looked at him with a questioning look, which in James opinion made her look even more beautiful. He bent down slowly and captured her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter. I tried to make it as long possible. I have some bad news for all of you. I won't be able to update the 4th chapter because I will be busy helping my mother getting ready for the upcoming Deepavalli festival, which is on Nov.4 to Nov. 15 But please keep reviewing me, though. You are my encouragement to continue this fic.  
  
Thanks to all those people who took their time to review the last chapter.  
  
annie4you- Thanks for reviewing me and I did try my very best to make this chapter long. I hope you update your story"The Marrying Game" A.S.A.P.  
  
sirius lover- Hey gal! Thanks for reviewing me again. You stuck with me right from chapter 1.  
  
Moon Princess  
  
Cindy.  
  
Audrin Skye.  
  
Vampire Bite- I tried to perfect this chapter and I hope it's enough but plz keep on giving me comments because I find them helping me correct my errors.  
  
Kristatwen  
  
Quack Quack 88- I was kind of overexcited to post the chapter so I didn't really recheck the chapter. But this one I hope will be better.  
  
(Kiki (#19)  
  
Laina.  
  
Lizzy  
  
Jess  
  
Lorraine  
  
Zebragurl  
  
k-chan  
  
Coeur De Lion  
  
Tallian  
  
someone  
  
marzoog  
  
  
  
So I won't be updating until after Nov.4 unless someone can give me encouragement to write and post it in secret so that my mother doesn't catch me. (Which I highly doubt I can. But you never know.....)  
  
  
  
Until next chapter, good-bye. 


	4. Heartbroken

Title: Different Lives  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Books. I only own the plot and a few unrecognisable characters, which you will see if you read this fic.  
  
  
  
Summary: Lily is a French diplomat and James is an undercover auror. How can two people with completely different lives meet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello all you wonderful people!! Sorry it took me so long to add but I was extremely busy. I would like to thank my beta- reader, Caitlyn for helping me complete this chapter. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Books. I only own the plot and a few unrecognisable characters, which you will see if you read this fic. (Do we have to do this every time? Getting bored typing it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
The kiss grew more passionate. James pinned Lily to the nearest wall. She moaned and brought her hands around his neck while his went around her waist. Suddenly James pulled away from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily, w-w-we can't "James said once he could catch his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Lily said still feeling a bit dizzy  
  
  
  
  
  
James slowly took a step back to control him from kissing her again and looked at her. Her hair was sticking out a bit and her face was flushed. She was looking at him with confusion. *God, she looks so beautiful.No, snap out of it *  
  
  
  
He tore his gaze away and looked at the floor   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it. I- I- I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said while moving towards the door but Lily was there first.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, looking him in the eye, anger evident in her eyes.  
  
  
  
He looked her in the eye and answered.  
  
  
  
"Lily we can't .We have two completely different lives, you 're a diplomat and I'm just your bodyguard. Think of what people will say."  
  
  
  
Lily looked at the floor for moment, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye again, her face stolid  
  
  
  
"You're right. We can't" James flinched at the cold tone of her voice "I suggest you go back and you don't have to meet here tomorrow," she said opening the door for the second time.  
  
  
  
James looked at her for second before walking out. He heard Lily slammed the door behind him. He sighed before apparating back to his room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus were watching a horror movie when they heard James 'pop' in. They both jumped.  
  
  
  
"Gees.Prongs you scared the life out of us," Sirius said clutching his heart while Remus was still breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
" Sorry, Sirius." James said a bit glumly and walked towards his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something bothering you Prongs?" Remus asked at James retreating figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, I'm alright. Good night," James answered closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think that's bothering him?" Sirius asked looking at the door." He only calls me Sirius when he's angry or upset "  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But I can tell you it has something to do with that diplomat." Remus said. "You think we should talk to him? "  
  
  
  
" No.best leave him alone when his like that," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
James was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron drinking butter beer, while thinking about last night. He really wanted to be with her but he couldn't. Her life would be in more danger than it already is. As an auror, his life was constantly in danger, he had a lot of enemies and that could be very dangerous to her. He cared too much for her to do that. He wished he could just have her in his arms right now.  
  
  
  
James sighed at the last thought. He looked towards the door when he noticed someone come in. He eyes grew wide when he became aware that the person coming in was Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? I tried my best and I hope you like it. I will try to post Chapter 5 A.S.A.P if I you review. I'm not suffering any writer's block. I planned the story out early. I just got my ideas muddled up. That and I really hate to type. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
  
  
Vanilla Blood  
  
  
  
sirius' Lover  
  
  
  
Kirina  
  
  
  
goldengigii/sweet lily  
  
  
  
Moon Princess  
  
  
  
marzoog  
  
  
  
Blue eyes  
  
  
  
kristatwen  
  
  
  
Quack Quack 88  
  
  
  
Karen  
  
  
  
Lilyflower8602  
  
***I guess this is it for now. Don't forget to click the little button down there and review***  
  
!!!ooodles!!! 


End file.
